tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mining Machine
Mining Machines are a class of special very large machinery developed for use by the open cast coal industry and the quarrying industry. These machines are often purchased specifically for one job site. As they are so massive they are built on site from sections shipped in by rail car or Low Loader. Some are specialy designed for the particular conditions of the site. The Earlier machines were just standard machines but the biggest in the range, but as technology moved on From the 1960s they got bigger and more powerful. There are three main types Diesel-electric and Diesel-hydraulic engined powered machines and Electric powered Machines with motor drives. Several manufactures build Mining machines, principally in the USA, Germany, and Japan. (generaly classed as mining machines are excavators of 100 ton plus and dump trucks of 150 ton capacity and Bulldozers of 300 hp + ) Several machines have twin engines to get enough power. Mining Machine Manufactures Current and Past Listing (various firms have merged or swapped divisions over the years) * ACCO * Caterpillar * Champion * Dart * Demag * Dresser * Electra Haul * Euclid * O&K * Hitachi * International * Komatsu * LeToureau * LectraHaul * LiebHerr * Electra Haul * Kress * Michigan * Poclain * Rim Pull * Terex was General Motors * Unit Rig * VME (Volvo) * Wabco Collecting & Preservation These machines are of such a size that very few machines are preserved. When they have a major break down due to cost of parts they are often broken up for spares for others at the site. The remains being cut up for scrap, as they weigh 100's of tones even with engines and wheels or rams removed, they are worth £1000's for scrap. The cost of dismantling them and shipping them is prohibitive. Some machines are receiving major rebuilds to current specs, due to the cost of new machines, which are scheduled at the point before a major component fails. Caterpillar has started to offer customers this service with the rebuilt machine getting anew guarentee and serial no.s on selected models subject to condition of the original machine. Some sites have old machines parked up on display outside the office or main entrance. Preserved Machines (please list any known machines here, with as much detail as possible) ;Preserved machines in the United States *Bucyrus-Erie 1850-B "Big Brutus" a giant electric shovel preserved in a museum in Kansas ;Preserved machines in the United Kingdom The largest working machines known are; *Odd Ball a BE 1150 walking dragline made by Bucyrus-Erie at St Aidians, nr Leeds in England. *Caterpillar D9 Bulldozer *GM/Terex twin engined Dozer (model no. required) - in the S.E. Davis & Son collection. *A RB 110 Face shovel - At the Vintage Excavator Trust site in Cumbria England *A RB 61 face shovel The BIGGEST Machines in the World List #Bulldozer is the ACCO 1300 Hp twin engined machine, weighing 183 ton (a one off special) #Excavators is the O&K RH 400 at 900ton (now branded Terex) #Grader is the ACCO which is a 200 ton monster with a 33 ft blade and 1,700 hp from twin engines #Dump Truck is the Cat 797 a 360 ton capacity truck with a 3,400 hp engine #Loading Shovel is the LeTourneau L2350 with a rock bucket of 53cuyds, and a 2300 hp engine. #Scraper is the LeTourneau LT 360 which had 3 bowls and carried 360 ton of earth, powered by 8 engines 0f 635 hp each. References * Colossal Earthmovers by Keith Haddock * LeTourneau Earthmovers by Eric.C.Orlemann * Ultra Haulers by Woof Category:Glossary Category:Construction plant Category:Machine types